


Good Hunting

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #686: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Gaunt House.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Good Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #686: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Gaunt House. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Good Hunting

~

When the package arrived, Severus recognised Regulus’ handwriting. Hands shaking, he opened it. 

_Sev, if you’re reading this, I’m dead. Which means I’m now entrusting this information to you. Remember we talked about finding the secret to Voldemort’s immortality? Well, I think know what it is. Enclosed are my notes. They’re yours now, my friend. Make me proud._

Incredulous, Severus reread the letter, then scanned the notebook, exhaling once done. Horcruxes? Six of them? “Salazar,” he whispered. 

Regulus’d known the location of three, so how could he find the others? 

Severus eyed the third item listed. _Gaunt House._ He shivered. 

~

Gaunt House was a bleak, desolate place. Alert to possible traps, Severus was extra careful, casting every trap-revealing spell he knew before stepping foot on the property. 

The house itself had clearly been abandoned a long time prior. The walls were rotting and it appeared creatures were inhabiting the walls. Trying not to look too closely into the corners, Severus raised his lit wand aloft, scanning for clues. 

“Where would I hide a piece of my soul?” he whispered. 

:What do you want, stranger?: hissed a voice. :Why do you trespass?:

Severus jumped. “Who…who’s there?” 

:I’m the guardian.:

~

Wispy smoke solidified into the shape of a woman. She was not pretty. The ghost tilted her head. :What do you seek?:

Severus exhaled. Reg’s notes had indicated Gaunt House could be…guarded. Luckily, he’d done his research. “You are…Merope?” 

The ghost nodded. :What do you seek?: she repeated.

“I seek something hidden.” 

Merope stared at him. :You want the ring!:

Severus gripped his wand tightly, prepared to flee if she got dangerous. “I…yes,” he finally said. 

:Why? Did _he_ send you?:

Severus considered lying, then decided against it. “No. I’m here on my own.” 

Merope smiled. :Good.:

~

Severus blinked, thinking he’d misheard. “I…what?” 

:You think I like being trapped?: Merope shouted. : _He_ put me here, my own son!:

Severus stepped back. “He’s the one who placed you in Gaunt House? Why?”

:To guard that evil thing.: Merope scowled. :Why do you want it?:

Severus held her gaze. “To destroy it. Can you…help me?” 

:No. His magic prevents that.: Merope smiled. :But I shan’t interfere if you do find it.: 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Will you tell me if I get close to locating it?” 

Merope nodded. :Yes. And once you destroy it, I am free.: 

~

Severus found the ring wedged between the floorboards of what had been Gaunt House’s living room. It looked innocuous, but he sensed waves of malevolent Dark magic emanating from it. 

:You must destroy it completely.: 

Severus nodded. He’d come prepared, and, reaching into his robes, he withdrew a small phial. Levitating the ring onto the filthy floor, he dripped acid on it, gritting his teeth when it shrieked. 

When it was over, Severus sighed. The ring, now harmless, lay there. “Three down, three to go,” he whispered.

:Thank you.: Merope drifted towards the ceiling. :Good hunting.:

Severus smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

~

When Voldemort called a meeting that night, Severus appeared exactly on time, wearing his mask. And as Voldemort ranted about traitors in his midst, Severus Occluded with all his might. 

No one else seemed to know why Voldemort was upset, but as Severus heard him muttering at Nagini and caught the words “Gaunt House”, he smirked behind his mask. 

Upon arriving home, Severus withdrew Regulus’ notebook from its hiding place and, in his own handwriting, scribbled a word beside item three. _Destroyed._ Then, smiling, he placed the book back in its secret place. 

That night, he slept like a baby. 

~


End file.
